Commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. During a flight—particularly a trans-oceanic or other long haul flight—passengers are typically confined within certain areas (for example, cabins) of an aircraft. As can be appreciated, at least some of the passengers may discover that certain articles of clothing (for example, jackets and shirts) may become wrinkled, musty, moistened with sweat (such as at areas proximate a neck, underarms, and/or the like), sullied (such as if a drink is spilled on a garment), or otherwise compromised (that is, less than clean and crisp), such as when the passengers spend time in an airport awaiting a flight. Often, when the aircraft arrives at a destination, a passenger may disembark the aircraft wearing at least one compromised garment. As such, the passenger wearing the compromised garment typically needs to clean the garment after the flight. However, time is valuable, and many passengers may simply do not have enough time while on a trip to search for and find a cleaner. Even if a passenger does find a cleaner, he/she may squander valuable time finding the cleaner and/or otherwise cleaning the garment(s), instead of using such time for other priorities.